Game of Virus
by Lolitagothika
Summary: Aspirés par un virus dans l'univers fictif de Game of Thrones, Arianna, Aeden et Karan doivent coûte que coûte survivre. En plus des nombreux dangers sur Westeros et Essos, ils sont pourchassé par le virus (ayant pris le corps d'un des personnages de la série). Le jeu prend fin à la mort du virus. Entre paranoïa, alliances et dangers, la partie est mortelle.


**Episode 1 : Une vie pour une vie**

La fumée se dépose délicatement sur le miroir. Puis Karan efface la buée d'un geste de la main. Il regarde lentement son reflet. Seul dans sa salle de bain, il se laisse aller. Sa barbe repousse déjà. Il passe ses doigts sur ses poils rêches. Il finit sa cigarette en toussant puis il jette le mégot dans l'évier. Il attrape un rasoir et s'épile sans perdre de temps. Il se remet à tousser, plus bruyamment, puis il fixe son regard dans le miroir. Ses yeux sont bouffis et sa peau est blanche. A sa dégaine, on croirait qu'il sort du coma.

Il serre les mains sur le lavabo et prend une longue respiration.

Ari est allongée sur l'herbe. Le soleil tape sur ses paupières. Elle cligne les yeux et remarque qu'elle s'est assoupie. Elle prend une grande inspiration. Les vacances d'été sont les meilleurs périodes d'une vie. Finis l'histoire de l'Art, la philosophie et la psychologie ! Place à la détente. Quand on lui a dit que l'Université est un milieu facile, elle pense qu'on lui mentait. La plupart de ses amies sont déjà partit en voyage. Elle se sent plutôt seule est sort alors son téléphone, divaguant sur internet. C'est en naviguant sur Facebook qu'elle tomba sur une photo souvenir. Elle ne peut réprimer un sourire. Aedan, un ami qui date du collège a partagé une image d'une soirée qu'il avait organisé lors de l'obtention du baccalauréat. On y voyait Ari, à côté de Léa collé l'une à l'autre à moitié déchiré. Léa était la petite-amie d'Aedan et elle ignorait s'ils étaient toujours ensemble d'ailleurs. Il avait pris Léa par la taille, le visage plongé dans sa nuque. Elle fut aussi surprise de voir Karan sur la photo. Il se tenait près d'Ari et lui tirait l'oreille, il semblait lui chuchotait quelque chose. Mais elle était complétement déchirée qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ça_ fait tellement longtemps !_ _Que de bons souvenirs !_

Elle va dans son répertoire, à la quête de leurs numéros. C'est vrai ça, elle n'a plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis la fac. Ils avaient tous emprunté une voie différente. Elle a choisi une filière d'Arts plastiques. La meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé d'après elle. Aedan était partit en Histoire, Léa en langue (sûrement en anglais, ou en espagnol...enfin elle croit). Quant à Karan, c'était le trou noir. Plus aucune idée. Elle est ravie de trouver son numéro.

Karan est devant sa porte d'entrée. Il hésite un long moment avant de l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il se décide, il se hâte d'aller jusqu'à la boite aux lettres et plisse les yeux quand le soleil le frappe. Sa tête lui fait mal, alors il se dépêche. Il prend les deux enveloppes et rentre en claquant la porte. Il se tire momentanément les cheveux et souffle plusieurs fois avant de reporter son intérêt sur les lettres.

Facture et … facture. Il ne cache pas sa déception et va dans la chambre de sa mère, puis jette les factures violemment au bas de son lit. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas encore rentrée. Il se laisse tomber dans son propre lit, plongée dans la nuit. Il cherche des cigarettes dans les draps mais ne trouve que son téléphone qui s'est mis à vibrer. La lumière de celui l'aveugle. Ari tente de le contacter..._Ari ?_

Il décroche hésitant. Il attend qu'elle parle.

-Hiii ! Je veux dire, c'est bien le numéro de Karan ?

-Ari ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Hiiii. C'est bien toi ! Tu es en vacances toi aussi ?

\- En vacances ?

Il émerge.

-Euh oui. Je suis en vacances, répondit-il.

-Super ! Tu sais toujours où j'habite ? Viens ce soir. Ça fait tellement longtemps, on a des choses à se dire ! Ramène-toi !

-Je...

-Super ! C'est noté !

-Attend...

-Aedan et Léa seront là aussi, alors ne me laisse pas tomber !

Il laisse sa tête retombée sur le matelas et observe le noir tandis qu'elle parle.

-Okay..

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as une petite voix. Enfin bref, ce soir c'est cheese burgers.

-Hum...Okay...

-Super alors à ce soir. J'ai hâte de vous voir !

Comme il ne répond pas, elle continue.

-Tschuss !

Et ça raccroche. Karan écoute la sonnerie entrecoupée.

Aedan fait du footing avec deux de ses potes. Il est en sueur mais c'est de la bonne sueur. Il aime l'odeur du travail. Les muscles de ses jambes se relayent au gré qu'il avance.

Il est à l'avant du groupe, il pourrait continuer toute la journée. Puis son portable, accroché à son bras se mit à vibrer trois fois de suite. Il s'arrête et retiens l'un de ses amis qui allait le dépassé.

-Stop, leurs dit-il.

Il débloque son portable et regarde ses notifications. Un message d'Amy « Hey Bad Boy, c'était super cette nuit, on se revoit quand ? :P. Il écarte le message avant même de finir de le lire. Son frère lui demande de ramener de quoi mangé.

\- Putain, ils cassent les couilles les gens.

Il allait répondre à son frère d'aller se faire voir quand il remarqua la 3ème notification. Ari a répondu à sa photo souvenir. Elle a répondu 3 cœurs puis dans un autre commentaire « Ce soir chez moi ? ». Il se mépris sur son message. Il sourit naïvement et l'appela. Ses potes font leur échauffement, un peu agacé par Aedan.

-Ari ?

-Aedan ! J'allais t'appeler.

-Ouais je n'en doute pas. Ça se passe comment ton année ? Lui lança-t-il

-Super ! Je me suis éclaté dans mes productions graphiques ! Mais je t'avoue que le côté histoire de l'art c'est un peu gnangnan. Le principal c'est que j'ai eu mon année

Aedan fait les cents pas en lui parlant, il déteste rester immobile.

-C'est cool.

-Et toi, l'histoire ? Lui demanda -t-elle d'un air un peu timide

-Je me réoriente. C'est un truc de débile en fait. Tu vois c'est trop facile pour moi...

Ses amis, derrière lui se jetèrent un regard moqueur.

-Et puis l'histoire c'est pour ceux qui n'aime pas la vie si tu veux mon avis. Ils sont tous dépassé.

Ses potes le foudroyèrent du regard mais ne dirent rien.

-Je vois.

-Alors, c'était quoi ce petit message coquin ? Tu veux que je passe ?

-Oui ! Karan sera là aussi !

Le sourire d'Aedan se figea.

-Karan ?

-Oui, c'est grâce à ta photo. Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas nous réunir à nouveau et discuter tous ensemble ? On regardera des films et j'ai de l'alcool. Mon père m'en a acheté, il est d 'accord pour faire une petite soirée.

-Oui mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'invité Karan aussi.

-Tu rigole ? Vous vous entendiez bien...

-Je m'en fous de ce blaireau ! C'était peut-être un pote autrefois mais je m'en bas les couilles de lui maintenant. Enfin, je l'ai laissé tomber.

Ses potes s'écartèrent d'Aedan, en serrant les poings. Il leur jeta un coup d'oeil sévère et leur fait signe pour avoir une cigarette. Erik l'un de ses amis lui en donne une à contre cœur.

-Mais pourquoi t'as posté la photo si...

-C'était pour toi et Léa. Vous aviez l'air très hot toutes les deux.

-Mouais...

Il glisse la cigarette dans sa bouche mais ne l'allume pas.

-Bon, à ce soir. J'espère que t'as de quoi bouffé.

Puis il raccroche. Il se mit à courir et fait signe à ses amis de le suivre, sans tourner la tête.

Un homme en costume cravate accoure dans une salle de réunion, avec des dossiers importants dans ses mains. Il est accompagné par deux techniciens. La table regroupe six personnes d'influence.

-Ah, Gary, nous vous attendions. Nous imaginons que l'expérience est un échec ? C'est l'un des hommes autour de la table qui a pris la parole.

Gary, l'homme aux dossiers est anxieux et prend un petit moment avant de répondre.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Les cinq autres personnes autour de la table se redresse, perturbé.

Les techniciens tentent de soutenir Gary du regard.

-Un accident ? reprend son correspondant.

Gary évite son regard.

-Le programme était en pleine expansion. Nous allions le répandre à votre correspondant mais il s'est tout simplement dissous de la base de données. Je suis désolé monsieur Tate.

-Comment ça ?! répond mr. Tate.

Il se lève, surpris.L'un des techniciens prend la parole.

-Le virus s'est déployé et on a plus aucun contrôle dessus. Il s'est répandu quelque part sur internet mais cela vient tout juste d'arriver. Il a donc dû passer par certains routeurs. Nous avons coupé accès à l'internet de la ville pour être sûr de pouvoir le mettre sous quarantaine afin de le récupérer ou encore mieux… l'éliminer.

Gary continue.

-La situation est sous contrôle mais nous aimerions soutenir l'idée qu'il faut supprimer ce programme, dans le but d'en créer un nouveau, plus adéquate à la situation.

Monsieur Tate rit sous barbe de voir ces empotés dans cet état.

-Comment avez-vous pu le perdre ? Vous savez combien on vous paie ?

Gary s'empourpre.

-Nous étions à cinq informaticiens à contrôler le programme mais il a sû passer outre nos commandes. A nus cinq. Nous nous demandons si le programme est devenu une intelligence artificielle. Mais nous allons régler ce problème.

Tate tape du poing sur la table puis sourit.

-Si vous ne le récupérez pas, faites-en un autre aussi parfait que celui-là.

Ari pose le téléphone en grimaçant.

Sa petite sœur débarque dans sa chambre en se jetant dans son lit. Elle a 8 ans.

-Regarde Arianna !

Elle se mit à danser comme une ballerine. Elle prenait des bonnes leçons. Malgré quelques défauts, sa petite sœur avait une grâce naturelle.

-C'est Ari. Sors d'ici crapette.

-Hé ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Ari secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est rien...C'est juste que je ne reconnais pas mes amis. Pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi ?

Ari allume son ordinateur.

-Moi aussi j'ai des amis. Y'a Manon, y'a Jimmy, y'a Efe.

-Efe c'est ton ami imaginaire... Et puis Efe ce n'est même pas un nom par la même occasion.

-Mais ! L'écoute pas Efe, elle est jalouse parce que t'es mon ami et pas elle. Tu n'es pas mon amie Ari !

Ari roula des yeux. Elle télécharge plusieurs fichiers.

-Je vais sous la douche, touche pas à l'ordi. Va jouer à la poupée.

-Grrrrrr !

Ari répond à ses grognements par d'autres puis s'en va sous la douche.

Elle en sort au bout d'une demi-heure. Aliénor n'est plus dans sa chambre. Elle réprime un cri quand elle voit sur l'écran une multitude de page qui s'affichent. Des annonces publicitaires, des images pornographiques ou comment gagner un Iphone et perdre du poids. Au total, une 50taine de pages.

Elle se prend la tête dans les mains puis active une analyse. En lançant internet, elle remarque qu'il n'y a plus aucune connexion.

-Shit

Heureusement, son film a pu être téléchargé intégralement. Elle retire la clé usb.

Karan est le premier arrivé. C'est Aliénor qui ouvre la porte.

-Bonjour monsieur l'ami de ma sœur. Vous allez bien ?

Il ne sait pas trop comment réagir.

-Bonjour.

Elle ouvre la porte en grand.

-Arianna est en haut.

Il entre et ne défait pas son manteau. Il se dirige vers le canapé silencieusement.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Aliénor penche la tête sur le côté.

-Oui mais attention à Efe. Il est au milieu.

Karan suit son regard, il n'y a personne. Il s'assoit minutieusement. Aliénor s'assoit, elle, à l'autre bout. Un petit moment passe et il sort une cigarette de sa poche intérieure.

-Je peux fumer ?

Aliénor la regarde étrangement.

-C'est quoi ?

Il la regarda surpris.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

-Si, les mamans de mes amis en utilisent. Mais ça sert à quoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils un instant.

-Ça sers à se détendre.

-Ta maman aussi en fume ?

Il fut encore une fois surpris. Il n'aime pas les questions personnelles. Il ne lui répond pas.

Ari arrive et pousse un cri de joie. Puis elle regarde de travers sa sœur.

-Psssst. Allez laisse nous entre adulte.

Ali se lève en boudant.

-Et prends ton ami avec toi.

-Nous aussi on va jouer de notre côté.

-D'accord.

Elle roule des yeux et se laisse tomber à côté de Karan. Elle remarque son visage blême. Il a l'air de ne pas être dans son assiette. Peut-être est-il malade ?

-Wah, ça fait longtemps, ça va ?

-Je peux fumer ?

Il a l'air contrarié aussi.

-Vas-y. Papa et maman ne sont pas là.

Il n'attend pas la fin de sa phrase pour l'allumer.

On sonne à la porte.

-Ce doit être...

Elle ouvre la porte et ouvre les bras, accueillante.

-Aedan !

Il lui fit une accolade.

-Wesh.

Il passa devant elle et fait un signe à Karan.

-Oh ta tête Karan. Sérieux arrête la cigarette, ça te réussit pas.

Ari ferma la porte et Karan tourna la tête, tira sur la cigarette et cracha la fumée en direction d'Aedan.

-Va te faire voir.

Un silence gênant s'installe et Aedan ne quitte pas des yeux Karan d'un air menaçant. Ari se hâte entre eux.

-Les boys !

Elle attrape une bouteille d'alcool.

-Qui en veut ?

Karan ne lui répond pas et Aedan envoit un message en jetant des regards noirs à Karan.

_Super soirée qui commence _se dit Ari...

Au bout d'1 heure, Karan était couché sur le canapé, défoncé par le shit. Ari était assis à terre et boit cul sec un verre d'alcool. Aedan est assis à côté d'elle. Il s'approche de plus en d'elle et n'arrête pas de la complimenté depuis le début de la soirée.

-J'aime bien ton t-shirt. Il fait bien ressortir ton corps. Tu es séduisante.

Ari est un peu dans le cake. Aedan n'a touché à rien. Ni à l'alcool, ni aux joints.

-Merci...Hé si on jouait à un jeu avant le film ?

Aedan haussa les sourcils sans répondre. Karan se redressa.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Super ! On se pose une question chacun. Soit-on répond, soit on ne veut pas et on boit.

Aedan souffla, Karan hésite.

-Je commence. Karan, quelle étude tu fais, déjà ?

-Sciences du langage, dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, donc du coup est-ce que tu...

-J'ai déjà répondu à une de tes questions.

Ari rit à sa propre bétise.

-A ton tour. Tu dois poser une question à Aedan.

Les deux garçons ne regardèrent pas.

Karan mis un moment avant de poser une question.

-Aedan...Aedan...Pourquoi est ce que tu as un prénom aussi débile ?

Aedan se releva violemment, Ari plongea entre les deux.

-STOP Aedan ! Il disait ça pour rire certainement !

-Fais le malin mais quand je te défoncerai le crâne tu ne parleras plus jamais, bâtard.

Karan rit faiblement.

-Tu réponds ou tu bois ?

Aedan pris la bouteille d'Ari, la bu puis la cracha sur Karan. Celui-ci a le réflexe de le poussé.

-Tu casse les couilles mec.

Aedan rit à s'en casser les côtes. Ari soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends tous les deux ? On formait un groupe d'enfer avec Léa au lycée. Vous cassez les couilles tous les deux. Vous cassez l'ambiance, sérieux.

Aedan s'arrête de rire et regarde Ari sérieusement.

-Pourquoi ? T'es aveugle ou quoi ? On se tapait tous les deux Léa.

-Quoi ?

Karan toucha ses cheveux imbibés d'alcool.

-Tu ne t'en es jamais remis ?

-T'es une pute ! Tu t'es permis de la touché, alors qu'elle était à moi.

-T'étais juste un coup mec. Juste un coup, comme moi.

Ari est choqué.

-Elle ne m'en jamais parlé.

-Elle m'intéresse plus de toute façon. Tout comme toi, Karan. Vous me répugnez.

Karan se mit à tousser.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer. C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça.

-Et maintenant que je t'ai en vue, il va essayer de te chopé avant moi, lança Aedan.

-Quoi ? Personne ne me chopera. Ma sœur est dans sa chambre et mes parents ne sont pas là. Pour qui tu me prends ?

Aedan s'assoit à nouveau à terre.

-Vous me faites pitié les mecs. On a tous pris un chemin différent mais on est obligé d'être comme ça ? Malgré notre différence, on a toujours bien su s'éclater. Je vous en prie, rappelez-vous de toutes ces années. Aedan je te connais depuis le collège, avec Léa. Et toi Karan, au lycée tu venais une fois sur deux mais tu te sentais complètement accepté dans notre groupe. Vous vous rappelé la fois où le prof s'est absenté pendant une heure et que j'en ai profité pour peindre ? Vous vous êtes jeté dessus et vous avez déclenchée une bataille générale de peinture. Ça c'est fini en champ de bataille. Vous m'avez remboursé les tubes par ailleurs.

Silence. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait.

-Et si on regardait ton film ? Demanda Karan.

Aedan était de retour sur son téléphone. Ari soupira et alluma la télé. Elle mit sa clé usb.

L'écran devient gris puis grésille. Elle devient blanche puis plusieurs pages bleues s'affichent.

-Je crois que tu transporte un virus dans ta clé, dit calmement Karan.

-Putain fais chier !

Aedan ne lève toujours pas les yeux.

Ari enlève sa clé et à ce moment un bruit sourd se fait entendre et tous les appareils electroniques sautent. Tout le monde se couvre les oreilles.

-C'était quoi ça ? cri Ari.

Karan s'est redressée et Aedan est sur le qui-vive.

Ils sont plongés dans le entend que leur respiration pendant un moment.

Puis Aedan va vers l'interrupteur et l'active. Sauf que la lumière est sombre.

-C'est un genre de court-circuit, dit calmement Aedan.

Ari porte sa main à son front et aborde un sourire idiot. Aliénor accoure.

-Qu'est ce qui s 'est passé ? Efe et moi on a eu peur !

-Ce n'est rien Ali. Juste un problème de courant.

-Bonjour, dit Aliénor à Aedan.

-Salut, dit-il visiblement mieux à l'aise que tout à l'heure.

-Bonjour dit-elle à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils suivirent son objet de regard. Un Homme se tient dans un coin du mur.

Ari étouffa un cri, Aedan se mit à l'avant.

-T'es qui,toi ?

-Moi aussi, j'aime bien les jeux.

Il était très étrange. Il avait le corps d'un individu qu'on voyait mal dans la mi-clareté mi-sombrerité mais ses yeux bleu brillant semblaient inhumain.

Aedan prit une bouteille d'alcool et la fracassa contre la table et arbora le bout pointu contre l'Homme qui a pénétré la maison.

-Tu dégage.

-C'est horrible d'être seul. Très frustrant aussi.

Sa voix semblait aussi inhumaine. Elle flottait autour d'une certaine légèreté mais reflétait une menace.

-Alors on va faire quelque chose tous ensemble.

Karan est à côté d'Ari et regarde l'Homme étrangement. Celui-ci inclina la tête légèrement sur le côté. Tout le monde eut un certain vertige et soudain tout est blanc. Karan porte les mains à ses yeux et hurle face à tant de lumière. Ari est livide et Aedan regarde partout, affolé. Ari ne voit plus sa sœur. Elle voit maintenant que l'Homme est une sorte d'hologramme et ses yeux sont encore plus bleus.

-Pour commencer, on joue à cache-cache. Moi je me cache dans le corps d'un individu. Vous me trouvez, vous me tuez. Je vous trouve, je vous infecte. Puis j'aurais votre corps. Je tue les autres et par conséquent, vous mourrez. Une mort pour trois vies, 3 vies pour une mort. C'est alléchant. Je vous laisse un jour d'avance.

Tout le monde se regarde sans comprendre. Puis l'hologramme incline encore la tête.

Ari dégringole de ne pas très haut mais heurte le sol douloureusement quand même. Elle continue de crier, même au sol. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Il n'y a personne, juste elle. Ari est dans une sorte de très grand champ. Il y a de la verdure à perte de vue. Il fait froid.

-C'est un rêve ?!

Puis elle angoisse et s'aperçoit que non.

Aedan se réveille assoiffé. Il est dans un désert. Il se relève difficilement et remarque qu'il est seul. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Il cherche son téléphone dans sa poche, il est toujours là mais il n'y a aucun réseau.

-Putain mais je suis où ?

Soudainement, un dragon noir traverse le ciel. Il passe tout près d'Aedan. Celui-ci est tellement effrayé qu'il tombe au sol, surpris. Puis il se tient les cheveux et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Karan a cligné des yeux et se retrouve maintenant ailleurs. Il est près d'un bosquet qui surplombe un château majestueux. Mais il a le sentiment de reconnaître cet endroit. Il a une boule au ventre. Il remarque que ses vêtements ont changés. Il porte une tunique. Des soldats habillés de rouge viennent vers lui. Il reste tétanisé.

-Que faites-vous ? Le tournoi est par là-bas, lança l'un des deux.

Il reste immobile.

-Toi parlé notre langue ? La reine te ferait tuer si elle te voyait dans ses jardins. A ta tenue, tu a l'air d'être un lord, lança l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu en es un qu'on ne peut pas te raccourcir. Beaucoup de Lords meurent ces temps-cis. Surtout à Port-Réal.

L'autre soldat s'avance dangereusement.

-Tu as une dégaine affreuse.

Karan essaie de se contenir. _Port-Réal ? C'est quoi ce trip ? C'est la drogue c'est pas possible_

Aliénor a les yeux écarquillés. Arianna et ses amis ont disparu.

-Ariiiiiiii !

L'hologramme s'approche en beuguant violemment. Ses pas son lourds malgré sa conception d'holographique.

Puis sans prévenir il disparait.


End file.
